Think of the Fishies!
by elmoruthPotterfan6
Summary: This Lullaby '..We can save water if we shower at the same time! Think of the fishies! Are you that self centered, Remy?"' one-shot no nudity is actully written. Finished.
1. This Shower Isn't Big Enough!

Think of the Fishies!  
elmoruthPotterfan6  
One-shot  
**Author Notes:  
Hello there! I don't usually write anything but Harry Potter and a few Twilight stuff so I am shocked that this worked. Actually, I have another **_**'This Lullaby'**_** story on the works that I worked on before I even thought of this! So, wow! This idea just popped in my head…like a little plot Rodent 'present'. It stayed with me until like 6 ½ hours until I typed it down at night where my good ideas get typed on WORD. It took about two hours to type it all. I originally thought of half of it and then decided as I was typing that it was really short so added a whole bunch of extra stuff I wanted to happen after the book left off. **

**Another added note  
I just got done reading **_**'This Lullaby'**_** for the about fifth time. :  
also no fishies were harmed in the making of this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer  
I don't own anything related to, in this story, about **_**'This Lullaby'. Not the characters or anything! sob I can wish can't I?**_

I stepped into the bathroom and shivered slightly as my feet touched the little off white tile squares on the floor. Walking to the shower I loosened the cotton blue robe I put on a few minutes ago. It gently touched my slowly swelling ankles. _Oh God, I need a shower badly_, I thought.

Pushing the scarlet and tan curtain and then the clear, plastic cover curtain away, I turned on the hot first; I felt the streaming water pulsing down the overhead shower faucet. Then I turned the cold. Hot steam rolled out of the shower and I felt it on my exposed ankles and bear feet. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and shook it. Untied the small knot above my bellybutton and let my robe fall to my hands by my sides. Lastly I hung it on the back of the bathroom door. It took all I had to not look down at myself as I so have in the past few months.

When I stepped into the shower I sighed as the water trickled down my morning tired body and washed off the stink of the rolled-out-of-bed smell. I turned around so it could do the same with my strawy, oil hair.

"Remy? You in here?" called a voice.

"No, some stranger using your shower," I replied back, smiling at myself as I did so.

"Ah, there you are, I thought you were going to sleep all day, darling!" he said over the running water.

"I couldn't,"

"So I see,"

There was a pause. Then shuffling towards me in the shower. I heard him pull the curtains away for his head to poke through.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, slapping this hands and pushing the curtains back. He growled loudly.

"No fair! We can save water if we shower at the same time! Think of the fishies! Are you _that_ self centered, Remy?" I only replied with a laugh.

"So…I have been thinking…" Dexter started, a little muffled behind the curtains and water.

"And…?" I prompted, grabbing the shampoo.

"And I think that I…and…your father are similar…"

"In the he's-my-father type of way?" I asked, shampooing my hair.

"Well, that's obvious; of course…I mean…that you know…our first CD- in his case basically only CD that counted- had one song that grew into a phenomenon…about and for you… The same song for the same girl. But I had the pleasurable experience to have met you. And I, for one, will not leave your side and wither away without you,"

I stopped scrubbing my hair to think about what he was saying. It was random, yes, but that was Dexter for you. All and all, I loved him for it.

"And what, pray tell, made you come to this conclusion?" I asked, turning to wash the sweet smelling foam out of my hair.

"I don't know. It just hit me- like _BANG_!" he clapped his hands once to further his point.

"Ah, so nothing at all?"

He didn't say anything, but I could see him shrug.

"Hmm, interesting," I sighed.

It was quiet again. I put and washed conditioner out of my hair. It has been well over two years since we met. Thinking back and remembering how weird the first summer was. My mother's fifth wedding, the weird breakup, Paul, the Rubber Records people, cheating, ungrateful Don, and the awesome getting back together part. Nothing much weirder could it get…or so I thought.

I hear a rustling of clothes and Dexter emerged totally naked through the opening of the curtains.

"Dexter, honey," I started, "honestly!"

He pulled my left arm and I spun around against him, my back to his front. As weird as it first was, it wasn't anymore since he had done it five times already. I sighed as he lifted my ring hand to examine the ring he gave me on our wedding day almost seven months ago. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. We were as in love as that wonderful day. My mom cried as did Jennifer Anne. His mom was cold shouldered until we got a few drinks in her at the reception then she was ever so happy her 'little boy got married. Never would have thought it would happen, but here's the day!' I think those were her exact words. I danced with my mom instead of the 'Father Dance' to the original _'This Lullaby'_ and basically tearing a little. Then Jess laughed at me after and I regretted making her one of my three bride's maids. Chloe and Lissa were the other two.

Dexter kissed my neck and it brought me back to the now cramped shower. We had a small two bedroom one bathroom house, his suggestion; only he agreed that he had to be a little less messy, and me, well, being done with my two years of school and all. He had been quite better on that part but Monkey was another story. The only little downside to the house was that the only bathroom had a stand in shower meaning no bath. So I have to drive to my mom's to soak in her bathtub what feels like everyday. Not that she minds. She's a little deep with her autobiography at the moment. I think this is a healthy change from her newest book, the one after _'The Choice'_ that finished when I began college.

I sighed as he wrapped my arms around me. It felt normal being so close to him with or without clothes. I really didn't want to leave.

"Can I?" He asked, his hands hovering over my belly.

It was now protruding over almost every shirt I own. I couldn't even see my feet anymore! I actually miss them and it was only, what, five months? I hate to think what more torture I will go through in four more. But then again, as Dexter pointed out many, many times, that my stomach wasn't big to begin with and the baby wasn't helping any... Neither was my 'small frame'. Mom was happy when she found out. No, wait; happy is putting it mildly; overjoyed was the word along with ecstatic. And Jennifer Anne and Chris were new proud parents of a little baby Emma Marie, who just turned eight months yesterday. She has Jennifer Anne's face structure and hair but she had the Starr's wonderful eyes. And as far as I can tell, and to Jennifer Anne's gratefulness, she's growing up to be a little princess. I just hope if mine was a girl, she'd be a little more like me and not so girly-girly.

I nodded to Dexter who was still patiently waiting my reply. He carefully placed his warm hands on my bare stomach on both sides and I put mine on his. He leaned is head on my shoulder and smiled widely. He told me many times that he doesn't mind what the gender was only that it is healthy and happy. But I think he secretly wishes it will be a girl so he can spoil her. I agree that it should be happy and healthy but I secretly hope for a boy.

I received a row of kicks from inside the bunny-hole. Dexter's eyes got even bigger I was afraid that they'd pop out of their sockets.

"Was that…?"

"Well it wasn't my stomach," I laughed as the little one kicked a few more times again, "I think that's baby Morris Code for 'Hi, Daddy!' don't you think?"

And all he said was, "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Well I hope so 'cause this watermelon you put in me is yours. And I think I read it somewhere that pregnancy leads to an infant, if I'm not mistaking."

"Ah, Remy, not light on the jokes, not even whilst pregnant," he kissed my cheek.

"Nope!"

And we just stood there, like we have no choice, in the shower, holding on to my belly.

"What about the fishies now? Hmm?" I asked, startling him.

"Oh, right," he said as he turned off the water.

"You're not going to wash up?"

"Nah, I'm clean enough,"

"Unbelievable!"

-X-

**A/N: please, please, please, please REVIEW! It's that little button on the bottom left hand corner, can't miss it! I really, really, really, want to hear opinions! DON'T MAKE ME BEG?! **


	2. Part II : four years later

_**Think of the Fishies!**_

_**Part II**_

_**elmoruthPotterfan6**_

**_A/N: HEY! 'Think of the Fishies!' got a bigger response then I thought it would have. but I am happy :)! So i thought i would continue the story four years later..ish. Thanks to all who read and commented on the first part! YAY! you guys made me so happy I squeeed! :) Also, I couldn't think of any girl and boy names that Remy and Dexter would use, so don't be mad at the names, kay?  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'This Lullaby' and I wouldn't dream of it...well I might DREAM of it but I wouldn't do better then S.D! Also I took a quote from the book. So i don't own that eather. BUT I DO OWN THE STORY, so don't take please!  
NOW, WHAT YOU HAVE CAME FOR...drum roll PART II!_**

"Bang! Bang! I got you, Daddy!" yelled a little boy with curly brown hair as he jumped from the abandoned Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the toy scattered floor to his matching bed. The little boy started hopping, making his sheets and stuffed animals to fly off it.

"Agh! I've been hit! Good bye! Tell...Remy…I…lov…ed…her!" his daddy gasped, falling too the floor with his hands on his chest where his son had 'got him'.

"What's all this? Dexter, I told you that Cole needed to clean his room before any bedtime snack, not make a war zone out of it!" Remy scolded, leaning on the frame of the door and a small smile on her face. It was quite a show when father and son get into their playing.

"Can't talk now, I'm dead!" Dexter replied.

"Mommy, mommy! I got Daddy! I got him! I got him!" Little Cole laughed, holding his plastic toy gun in the air in triumph.

"Ah, I see. But if I kiss the wounded Daddy on the head, he would come alive," Remy replied. She got to her knees and pecked Dexter on the forehead.

"NO!" the boy yelled, jumping to his mother to pull her back.

"It won't work, Darling, only a kiss on the lips." Dexter croaked, still eyes closed and playing dead. Remy complied and Dexter awake, smiling.

"Eww! Stop it!"

"Hey, now, start cleaning your room, OK? I'll help," Dexter bounced to his feet, gathering the nearest toys, and made his way to the toy bin that was almost empty of everything in it.

"_Fine_," the little boy huffed as he dragged his feet to the bin.

Seeing this Dexter yelled, "Airplane!" and gathered up his son in his arms and 'flying' him to the toy bin faster.

Remy stood her post by the door, watching as father and son do their daily routine. Cole yawned and his eyes got droopier by the minute. Then there was crying from the other room.

"I'll get her," Remy said, not wanting to break up the cleaning party.

She walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom five steps away. It had once been hers and her husband's, but now included a little basinet with a pink bow around it.

"Regan, don't cry, mommy's here," she cooed, picking up the little bundle in pink blankets. The tiny girl inside it quieted immediately on being held.

"That's all you wanted, isn't it? To be acknowledged? Huh?"

The baby smiled…well…it looked like a smile anyway.

Remy flashed back to when Cole was that little, almost four years ago. Hard to imagine, she thought. Regan had a small puff of dark brown hair on the top of her head. Remy grimaced. She was hoping _one_ of her children to be blond like herself. Double thinking, she was happy if she didn't have nasty curls that Cole had when his hair was too long.

"Should we see our boys, huh? Go see if they didn't tear the place apart?" she asked the closed eyed Regan.

Carefully, Remy walked back to the boys who were getting done.

"There!" Cole boomed, slamming the toy truck on top of his Spiderman.

Regan jerked.

"Aw, there are my two favorite girls!" Dexter chuckled, taking Regan away from Remy.

"Come on Cole; let's go get a sandwich,"

"Sammich! Sammich! Sammich!" he chanted, matching off to the kitchen.

"Coming, Dexter?" she asked to the lagging father.

"Uh, diaper time," he said giving the baby back to her.

"Nu-uh, your turn Mr. I'm-gonna-do-it-next-time,"

"I'll do it next time?"

"No, you match right in there and change her, mister."

"But it smells like a big one! Please? I'll swear I'll do the next one! I'll be your slave?" he added in an undertone.

"Nice try. Go!"

"Am I gonna get my sammich or not?" asked Cole who was standing with his feet apart and his hands on his hips.

"OK, let's go; Daddy's got a diaper to change,"

--

"What? No crusts? But they're the best part!" Dexter joked, plopping the unwanted bread in his mouth.

Cole made a face, "Yuck!" and took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

They were all in the kitchen. Cole was sitting on his booster chair next to the table next to Remy who was finishing her crossword in pen, as usual, and Regan was sleeping in Dexter's arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter. They haven't moved from their two bedroom house that they had gotten at the beginning of their marriage.

Dexter pushed from the counter and walked over Remy, towering over her as he peered over her shoulder at the crossword she was almost done with.

"Impressive, and of course, Miss Remy does her crosswords in ink," he leaned closer to her ear, "Any mistakes yet?"

"Hmm. I heard that one before," she leaned to kiss his cheek which was next to hers. "Of course it has changed since then."

"What is it? You regret it all?" he chuckled.

"Nope."

They stared at each other. He stood up, straightening a bit, so that Regan wouldn't be too squished. _So much and so little had changed, Remy thought._ And it had. Her mom's autobiography was the best of anything that she had written, including _The Choice_ which was the bestseller of all of her fictional writing. She hadn't married yet, only going on a few date's with her publisher's best friend-after being set up with him in the first place. Chris and Jennifer Anne's little Emma Marie was now starting Pre-School. They were in no hurry on another child at the time being.

Dexter was the same old Dexter if that was possible. She was wrong on saying he wasn't husband material…well he was Daddy material. Having so many dads seemed to make him a better father, whereas it just messed Remy up for the longest time.

_'I'm not gonna leave! I know what it does to a little boy,' he said once when Cole was a few months old, as Regan is now._

"I think its bed time for someone," Dexter warned in a low, fatherly voice. Cole had the side of his face on the table in his forgotten peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"But I'm not t-ti-tia-tiard," he yawned. Remy quickly reached across the table to the camera sitting there and snapped a picture of the sleepy boy to put on the refrigerator at her mom's.

"I think it is bed time," she agreed, winding the camera, "here give her to me, I'll make her a bottle after you clean him up,"

"My, you have been putting everything on me, tonight," he said handing her the bundle. She just smiled. "Come on, little tike. Lets get that jelly off of your ear, I hear the boogieman likes jelly." And he scooped Cole up.

Remy looked down at the little bundle Regan and recalled a conversation she had with Dexter the night she had her.

_"How about Regan?" he said. They still didn't have a name for the newborn._

_"Regan? Why?" she replied, looking down at the child in her arms. It was hard to think such a little thing made her stomach so big._

_"Because I think she'll be made fun of if her name is Baby Girl. And besides, you named Cole, so it's my turn."_

_"But why Regan?"_

_"I like it...and it has your first two letters. I dub thee Regan," Dexter decided, carefully taking Regan from her, "princess of the honorable, handsome Dexter…and daughter of Remy," he added, quickly._

"Give Mommy a kiss then it is bedtime," she heard. Cole trudged over to her and kissed Regan on the fuzz hair and her on the cheek.

"Night," he mumbled disappointedly, jelly gone.

"Night," she called after him.

Getting up she picked up the used bottle on the counter and placed it in the sink and got an already made one from the fridge. She filled a plastic picture with warm water and put the cold bottle in it. Leaving the bottle in the water, Remy walked to the couch and put Regan down on a cushion.

"It'll be a bit, pretty baby," she told the baby that was waking up, peeking out from her little eyes. Leaning over to the clean hamper next to her, Remy grabbed soft purple pajamas. Dexter arrived few minutes later.

"He was so tired. His head hit the pillow and," he clapped, and Regan jumped, "out! Oh sorry, bunny, Daddy didn't mean to wake you," he walked over and sat, making Regan in the middle of them.

"Say, 'it's ok, Daddy, I was already up.'" She tickled Regan's belly, "I'm about to put her pj's on," she told him.

It took an unnecessary hand to put on the pajamas. Remy went to get the ready bottle. When she came back she saw Dexter. He had turned Regan around as was talking to the little girl. She stayed there where she was unnoticed.

"See here, I love your mommy, kay? So don't think I'll ever leave you 'cause I love you and your brother too, don't get me wrong. You see, I met your mom at a car dealership. I'm the type of guy who believes in natural chemistry and I knew we were going to be together forever. She, on the other hand, didn't. She'd been a little difficult at first but gave in to my handsomeness. She may have said some words you should never say to your dad, I mean never, and been in deep denial and all, but she loves me in the end. Just don't forget that, kay?" Regan started fussing.

Remy walked over to the two, "I've been difficult? Hmm, if that's what you think."

"Ah, but you have," he said as she sat down beside him.

"Maybe," she said, putting her head on his shoulder and gave him the bottle.

And Remy watched as Dexter picked the hungry baby up and fed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He is a good dad if she ever saw one. She would never think that he would be, but there he was. She kissed him on the cheek. This is why she loved him. He surprised her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he whispered.

"Mm-hmm."

"She looks like you, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

They sat like that in silence.

"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he said after Regan was done with her bottle, looking at Remy he added, "well second most. Her mom is pretty hot, too."

FIN!

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please, please, please, comment! it's the little drop down thing in the lower left hand corner! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Also, any other ideas that I can do FanFiction on would do great as well! _**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! plz read!

**_SORRY TO INTERUPT FOR THIS BREAKING NEWS!_**

**Ok, i gotta few questions for all my Fishies readers. **

**1). Do you want me to continue?**

**2). IF you said yes to #1, what do you want to see Remy and Dexter and the next generation to go thru?**

**3). HOW far into the future should i go? (ex. 4 more years? 12 years? 323 years?)**

**4). WHOULD you read the further parts of this story?**

**5). SHOULD i make a JUST LISTEN fan fic? (even tho i plan to make one)**

**6). ANY OTHER Sarah Dessen books should i read and/or/ and and or make fan fiction (i read Dreamland, but i don't remember much of it. Also i read the first chapter of Truth About Forever and didn't really care for it.)**

**PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS! :**

ok, to keep you informed, i DO actully have a third part half written. it is about 12 years further- ish. i plan to write a JUST LISTEN fan fic as well since i have long finshed re-re-re reading the book. **any suggustions on that will help**. ALSO, i wanna add, **ANY MORE FAN FICS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE? **(doesn't have to be THIS LULLABY fan fics. it can be:books HARRY POTTER, SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING PANTS, TWILIGHT, THIS LULLABY, JUST LISTEN...AND SO ON. (but those are the ones on this site that i have read.)

THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY AND THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! now back to your previous show already in progress...


	4. Part III: twelve years later

**Think of the Fishies!  
elmoruthPotterfan6**

**Part III**

**A/N: ok, I know this was supposed to be a ONE-shot but now I guess I have changed my mind. I never thought it would get the number of reviews it got, so YAY! All the reviews fueled the idea of another part that went further in the future. So here it is! Yay! And I'm probably gonna make another part after this one too. So look for it! And thank you for the ideas, I was thinking along the same things...well not about Dexter's mom dying, Emma Marie getting kidnapped, and all the other goods stuff (I'm thinking of working some of those ideas somewhere though)... So OK, it begins with Regan's and Cole's morning, Remy's afternoon, Cole's lunch, Regan's after school, and Dexter's night.**

**Also Regan's nickname "Re" is not like 'Ree' (long e) but more like "Rae" and "Ray". AND...I don't know Dexter's last name (Jones?)... Oops. I'm not even sure he had one in the book...if you know can you tell me? PLEASE? I'll change it.**

**ALSO: words in italics are over emphasized. Phrases are thoughts. AND I don't know a Karen Samuels, either...I just thought of a name and that's what came up. (If it sounds familiar, there is an Aaron Samuels off of MEAN GIRLS.)(I didn't mean it to sound like it either.)**

**SIDE NOTE: I'm biting off a little more then I can chew. I have a HARRY POTTER ff, TWILIGHT ff, and another part to TOTF. (think of the fishies) so please don't get mad. And please read my other ff's! thanky! **

**Disclaimer: NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THE BOOK, it's not right, so I'm saying now that it's not mine. But the story plot and kid's names were my idea! Whoot!**

"Get out of the bathroom, Re! Face it, the ugly person in the mirror is actually you and get out!" Cole shouted through the closed bathroom door to Regan on the other side. She enjoyed pushing her brother's buttons; they were so fun and easy to push. Cole on the other hand hated when she did this almost everyday. He wanted to stuff her in a box and ship her to Timbuktu. But he didn't let anyone bully her but him.

This was basically typical manor at the Jones's residence. Sibling rivalry was common throughout the day. What more could you expect from a 16 year old Cole and a 12 year old Regan and a shared bathroom?

The clan still resided in the first house Dexter and Remy owned. After adding onto the back to make the kitchen bigger and making the basement into the children's bedroom it was all they would need. They didn't move partly because Monkey was buried in the backyard under the old oak tree and it didn't feel right to abandon him for a bigger house. Who knew after a few months Dexter- with a lot of Remy's and the Truth Squad gang's -help would be so handy?

Regan flaunted in the mirror and pouted like one of those models in the magazines and laughed at her reflection. She had light brown hair- a mix of her mom's and dad's hair- but it was straight like her mom's. She was no model no matter what her dad said, not that she wanted to be one. Unlike her cousin Emma Marie, she was no girly girl; living with her dad and brother made that lifestyle difficult. All the sports that was basically available for children Cole took, so that made her a tomboy.

She threw open the door to see a disgruntled Cole. "All yours!" she sang with a smug smile.

"Finally!" he snarled, pushing past Regan and slamming the door. Try holding a full bladder while your sister took forever in the bathroom and in no condition to walk up the stairs. He _really_ had to go!

All his life Cole had been told, by numerous people, that he looked exactly like his dad. He didn't know what they saw exactly. Sure, his hair was black and curly like his dad's. And sure, if you squinted your eyes and looked really, really, hard Cole might look like him. And maybe he was just as clumsy as him...

He stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. His right bicep muscle ached as he continued. He cursed the last stair to the basement. The one he tripped on the night before. He crashed onto the floor right on his upper arm. He was sure that bruise will be forever tattooed on his skin. Clumsiness was only passed down in the male chromosome, apparently. Regan was the opposite. She was graceful. She was the one you never saw fall or trip or get any bruise. Her skin was tough. No scratches, bumps, or scars. She had their mom's gene of perfectness.

Meanwhile, Regan grabbed her bag off of her desk. It was weighed down with her homework. She sighed and walked up the stairs to grab a quick breakfast. Remy was sitting on the kitchen, sipping plain black coffee, and doing the morning crossword in ink. Regan put bread in the toaster and waited.

"Good Morning," her mom called not looking from the paper.

"'Morning." It sounded a little gloomier then she attended.

"What's with the tone?" Remy asked, looking at her daughter. She reminded her of a younger version of herself. She hoped that she taught her daughter better enough to not do the partying she did when she was a few years older then that age.

"Nothing," the girl mumbled tapping her bitten short fingernails. Remy knew that 'nothing'. She gave that 'nothing' a few times in her day. Something was wrong.

"That's not a nothing nothing. That's a something nothing. I'm not going to push it out of you, though."

Regan sighed and took the seat next to her mom.

"OK, I was wondering...when...am...I allowed to...date," she fiddled her fingers. Remy knew how embarrassing it is to talk about her love life- not that she actually _asked_ her mom if she could date she just _did_. Regan was regretting that she said anything. She tried to make it less awkward around her mom about the dating stuff but she wouldn't go to her dad on this subject. Her mom was the best option for guy wise.

"If you ask me, honestly, you can date when your ready...but your dad wouldn't agree. You got to ask him at dinner and I'll talk to him about it. OK?"

"Fine," the girl mumbled and hopped up to get her toast that popped from the toaster.

Cole immerged from the basement. Remy smiled to herself, he looks like Dexter every day.

"Hey," he grunted and grabbed a toast that Regan was smearing with peanut butter. "Thanks for the toast."

"Your _welcome_," she replied, laded with sarcasm and added under her breath, "You _pig_!"

Cole took the chair across the table from Remy, back facing the sliding glass window. The sun shone through it.

"Sleep nice?" Remy asked into her half empty coffee cup. She took a drink.

"I guess," he said with a mouth full of food. She gave him the how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you look.

"Well _I_ would have a goodnight's sleep if _someone_ didn't have to play his _guitar_ at _midnight_!" Regan huffed, plopping next to her mom.

"Midnight?"

"Um...Yeaaaaah," he stretched the word out. He looked at the wood patterns on the table. It was a good thing that you couldn't hear much from downstairs when you're upstairs.

"About some _girl_ named _Karen_!"

"Shut _up_, Re!"

"Oooh Cole's got a girlfriend! Cole's got a girlfriend!"

"I said shut your big mouth!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Stop it you two. Cole, no more late night practices, Ok? And Re, stop teasing your brother."

"_Fine_." They both grumbled in unison.

They sat in silence as their anger cooled off for a moment until Remy shooed them out to get them to school on time. As Cole can drive, she didn't need to drop them off at school. She didn't need to be at work till 9 so she had an hour and 20 minutes to spare. She sighed and stared at her crossword again. She tried to do at least one a day. Sometimes she found herself drawing blanks to the clues. That was her first inkling that she was aging. Regan was in Junior High and Cole was a sophomore in High School. _Where does the time go?_ She finds herself asking over and over. It felt like it wasn't long ago when they were still dependent on her and Dexter. More and more she finds that they aren't.

Wasn't it just yesterday Cole was asking her if he could keep a stray dog that fallowed him home from the bus stop?

Wasn't it just last week that Regan was thinking that boys had cooties?

Wasn't it just a month ago that Cole was begging for ice cream money only?

Wasn't it just within the year that Regan fallowed her every move?

They weren't her little children anymore. No, they were growing to be fine young adults. Pretty soon they'll be off to college and fall in love and get married and have little children of their own. Then they'll know what it feels like at this moment. Fearing the empty house. Dreading the quickening days. Wishing to stop or turn back time. And wanting to do it over again just to relive everything, enjoy everything while she still could. Even Chris and Jennifer Anne have their hands full with the twin 6 year old boys. What did Remy have? The crossword and a strong black coffee. Those were the only things that haven't changed.

The phone rang, making her jump into the present. She walked over to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hun." It was Dexter.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be on your way to work?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I thought I'll call to make sure you weren't bored out of your mind."

"Hmm. That's nice of you."

"Finish the crossword yet?"

She scowled at the countertop, "No. I was just thinking of how old I'm getting."

"Now, now, I'm older then you and I'm not worried." **(A/N: ok I'm not sure of the exact age Dexter was in the book but I have a few clues: one, beer. He can't buy beer -well he could- if he wasn't 21 in the book. Two: at the 4th of July BBQ A: he was offered a beer and B: Don said he went to college for a bit...I think. So, technically speaking he's older then her by about 2 years.)**

"Well, you act like you are twenty again."

"You are what you act like."

"If that's the case, I'm well over sixty."

They made small talk until Dexter had to get off so he could work. He was a manager of a record company. The Truth Squad wasn't Elvis famous, but they weren't unnoticed. They were happily in between, more famous then none. They were working on a new CD single once a week- the only time they could all fit into their different schedules.

Where was Remy after all those many years? She worked her way up at a local high business firm. She wasn't the boss but she was one step down. She at least she was the boss of everyone below her.

Grabbing her keys, purse, and jacket she headed out the door thinking that she'll take the longer way to work this morning.

--

"Cole, my man, over here!" called a dowdy boy with stringy brown hair. Alex.

Cole made his way through the crowded lunch room. It was too cold to eat outside on the tables and the long wall that many sat on, so everyone flocked in here. He sat next to Alex.

"What's up?"

"None. They expect us to actually _eat_ this stuff? You kidding me?"

Cole laughed, "Whose 'they'?" Knowing Alex as well as he does, he knew it was something to do with government, or government officials or something like that.

"Dude," Alex started. 'Dude' is the most used word in his vocabulary. "_Them_. You know. The MAN! This is Government food, man. Look." he poked something on his tray with his fork and stared wide eyed as it danced. "See how it moves? It's Flubber."

"That's jello. That _is_ Flubber. Only red, not green."

Alex just stared at his plate. What did this kid smoke before coming to school? (Though, Cole knew for a fact that he doesn't)

"Don't think too hard," said another voice behind the two. Neither looked to see who it was, they knew it was Jake.

Jake was taller then Alex- OK, what high school guy isn't? - But not taller then Cole. Cole was the tallest of the class and is gaining on most upperclassmen. Even on the bench of the cafeteria table, he was always looking downward to talk to people. Alex, on the other hand, was standing at 5'5. He was in the height of the girls in school. It didn't matter how short he was, Alex made it up by all his wide winded opinions. Cole had his good share of opinions he liked to share with almost anyone who would listen -like his dad. But held next to Alex's, he was a mute. Jake _is_ a mute. He didn't talk much, when he did, it was smart, witty, and said more then he actually did.

"Are you going to eat your greasy fries?" Alex asked his two friends. Despite his small stature, he can sure eat a lot.

"I'm humfry!" Jake protested with a mouthful of school hamburger.

"You can have mine _when_ and _if_ I don't finish them," Cole promised.

"Great, now I have to go get extra's, dude."

When a redheaded girl passed by, Cole froze in his spot. He didn't move and only looked at his plate, not eating. He wasn't even breathing. When she had her back to him, he let out air from his lungs and slumped a little. He kept his side vision around her, not looking directly at her. She sat in the corner of the caf one table down from him and slid her ear bugs to her iPod on. Something they had in common, they both liked music. She played the saxophone in band; he played percussion in band.

"Why are you staring at Karen Samuels?" Alex's voice reached his ears. Was he still sitting with them? Cole frantically looked at his plate again.

"No reason," he mumbled.

"Lie," informed Jake. Cole glared at him. In his mind, he was telling Jake where exactly to shove his fork.

"I think you like her."

"I do, do I?"

They both nodded.

Cole was beginning to get frustrated. So what if he liked her a little bit? It didn't mean he _liked_ her liked her. But...he did write a song about her. He inwardly groaned. It did, didn't it?

"So?" he continued, biting into his now cold school hamburger.

"Talk to her," Jake suggested, waving his hand as if he could push Cole over there.

Cole looked warily. This reminded him of the stories that Regan asked once and a while on how his mom and dad met. But they weren't at a car dealership. They were at school, where people were bound to see him walk up to her and sit next to her. He usually didn't mind the eyes of the school on him because of how famous his dad was, but this was totally different. People will watch and think they're going out. He liked that idea, but it was a little too much pressure on him.

"Chicken."

"Bawk-Bawk-Bawk."

They laughed at his misery. '_Some friends,'_ he thought.

"Ten bucks says he can't make it," Alex said to Jake.

"Deal," agreed Cole and he walked up to Karen. Who was he to turn down a bet, even if it was against him?

She looked at him with the what-are-you-dong look. She was sitting by herself until he came and sat across her.

"Um. I was thinking...if you..." he was going to do it. He was going to ask her out...until he chickened at the last moment. "Had a partner for science?"

--

The big yellow buses rolled away from the Middle School. Regan leaned on the chain iron fence that bordered the school. Why did they need that anyway? Was someone going to kidnap them and only a fence could stop them? She sighed, tossing her head left and then right. Cole wasn't here yet. _Why wasn't he here yet?_

She turned her head in the direction of the one and only basketball hoop that some boys were shooting a basketball with. She wanted to show them how it was really done, but quickly shot the thought down with one quick look to the left of the boys and saw a small group of girls. She didn't like those girls. There were four of them in all. One spoke as their 'leader' and the rest were her sheep. When she said 'jump' they'll say 'how high?' They weren't even smart. Regan could run circles around all of them at anything anytime.

Within her thinking, the basketball the boys were playing with rolled over to her. She stopped it with her foot and picked it up.

"Hey, over here!" one boy yelled. She knew that voice, that face, that boy. Bobby Mactire.

She shook her bookbag from her shoulder and dribbled as she walked the already warn ball over to the hoop. They didn't even try to block her or anything. This was going to be easy. In one swift movement, she sent the ball flying in the air and straight into the basket. _Two points_, she thought.

"Your pretty good," said Bobby. This made her heart flutter. He thought she was good. _He_ thought _she_ was good.

"What a shock. I thought since her brother was clumsy so was she," shrilled a voice so venomous it chilled Regan's very bone. Then again, Kristal's voice will do that to you.

Regan didn't answer just shrugged and walked away. Bobby glared at Kristal as well as some of the guys. She was half way to where she left her bag when she heard:

"Let's see how good you are. Make it from there." And the ball was thrown to her. It bounced a few times before making it into Regan's hands. This was harder. With a little more effort, she hurled the ball straight into the basket making yet another one. '_Two points'_ she thought, smiling.

"Whoa." Was one reply.

For once Kristal had nothing to say...or so Regan thought.

"Oh. My. God! She's a _guy_!"

Regan bounded a few feet before stopping herself. No matter how good it felt for her to beat Kristal to a bloody pulp, it might not be the best idea. She thought of the detentions she would get. She thought of how long she'll be grounded once the school called her parents. She thought about the look in her mom's eye when she grounds her. As much as the sight of Kristal getting what she deserved, it wasn't really worth it...if Kristal had the sense to STOP talking. Which she didn't. She kept going.

"I mean, did you see that? She might as well cut her hair off and she'll actually _be_ a guy! She already acts like one."

That was it. Regan balled her fists up and stomped her way close to Kristal. She was joined by Bobby and the guys.

"Kristal," Bobby scorned, "Stop. Why are you so mean?" She just shrugged, smiling because she got a rile out of her.

Then she heard Cole's car before she saw it. She knew he could see the situation as he neared. Stalking away, she grabbed her bag and slammed the passenger door shut when she got in.

"Kristal." Was all she said. And that was enough. Cole knew and he didn't like it any more then she did. He was protective of her. And, at this moment, she was happy he was.

Picking up a half full Mountain Dew bottle from the cup holder, Cole rolled his window down, angled his arm, and flung the bottle right at Kristal as she was walking towards the sidewalk about ten feet away. It hit her with a satisfying _smack_ and spilled on her back and hair. She squelched and Regan smiled.

"All in the wrist," Cole laughed, turning the corner.

--

Dexter picked up some pizzas after he got off of work; one large meat lovers (for Cole and him) and a large cheese pizza (for Regan and Remy, but also Cole and him when they finished their pizza) with also a family sized order of bread sticks. That should be enough. Or Dexter hoped when he got it. Knowing Cole, he could eat all two pizzas and the breadsticks and still be hungry.

Thinking of that reminded him of what Remy said this morning. She was worried about getting older whereas he wasn't. He didn't know why he was, he just was. It's the thing about life. You get older. It is just an acceptance they had to face. Dexter already had. Now only Remy.

It didn't make sense to him. Why was she worried about getting older? To him, she didn't age a bit. He didn't care that she didn't shave her legs as much anymore. He didn't care that she pointed out every non existent wrinkle and every invisible grey hair. Dexter already found about ten of grey hair stubble this morning alone.

They ate in the family room, around the TV. That wasn't normal. Remy being picky on not spilling anything on the floor was normal. After he ate, Cole retreated to his room downstairs. That was also normal. Remy picked up their dirty plates and went to go wash them. He was going to join when Regan started to talk.

"Hey, Dad?" she asked, her voice a little small. She only did this when she wanted something.

"Yeah?"

"I asked mom and she said to ask you and I don't know if you talked to her yet but I was wondering when I could go out on a date." She said it so fast it took a while for him to digest it.

She wanted to date...at her age. She was still his little princess. His own mom didn't have a set date on when he could. He didn't want to talk about it. There was an unspoken agreement between them that he was the only one in judge of that. He didn't know a better child then Regan. She didn't get into trouble at school or at home. Her grades were kept up and she didn't turn anything late.

But what should he say to her? Sure, go ahead? No. No, not until you are married? No, that won't work either. He needed something...

"You know, Re, I love you. Your mom loves you. We say things to keep you safe." From the look on her face, this wasn't something she wanted to hear. "Let me continue. I'm saying this because I trust you to make a good decision and I know you can. If you think you are ready to, OK. But I want you to think about it. Don't go jumping into boys' arms. You're a smart girl. Think about what you are doing." He stood up and walked to the kitchen to see that Remy already had done the dishes and was doing the crossword from this morning.

"Your son was practicing his guitar at midnight last night."

"_My_ son?"

She didn't reply.

"I'll talk to him. I'm already on a roll."

Down in the bunny hole he went. He tried his bedroom for starters. Cole was there, plucking away at his guitar and sitting on his drum set chair.

"Cole? I need to speak to you."

He nodded.

"Something on your mind?" he sat on his bed. Cole looked up, shrugged one shoulder, and looked at the guitar. "OK. Then why do I hear you were practicing your music making skills when you should be in bed?"

"Not a big deal," he mumbled.

"Not really, but I wanna know..." he looked around. "Is it a girl?" Cole's head shot up, the sudden movement almost snapped off his neck. "Ah, that's what I thought. I was young once." He snorted.

"Long time ago."

"Yeah, but still."

He paused for a long time. "Kay...well...there's a girl in my class. Today, she was sitting by herself so Alex bet ten bucks that I wouldn't go over there an talk to her...so I did...and I was going to ask her out but...I chickened out...and asked if she had a partner for science..."

"And...?"

"Well, she did, so I went back to the guys."

Dexter laughed, "Well, you don't need to be scared about anything, you have my looks. Any girl will be lining up after you. You just need to be confident that in the end she'll come around. Just keep bumping around her to make sure you aren't forgotten, and you won't. It'll come to you. Don't worry."

Cole looked cheered up. That was why he picked Dexter for the talks and not Remy. Dexter didn't need to say much for his son to know what he's talking about. Besides, it was less embarrassing if he speaks to a fellow male.

Leaving the basement, Dexter ran into Regan on the top steps.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she smiled, hugging his middle and trotted down the steps.

"Father of the year!" Remy sang, taking her turn to hug him.

"Who knew?" he laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

_'Now's the time to cue the happy song and fade into sunset.'_ Remy thought, walking into their own bedroom.


	5. Family Tree

Ok, this is my This Lullaby story family tree. I tried so hard to make it easy to read. I'm not sure if i'm going to do another part to this or not. But i might since i made the family tree. :S idk. kay. Hope you enjoy this...tree. and hope you look at/for my other stories.

THANKS FOR BEING FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

BARBRA STAAR

/ kids \

Remy, Chris

-married-

Dexter -Jennifer Anne

/ their kids \

Regan ,Cole (Jones) - Emma Marie (Staar)

-married-

Bobby (Mactire) -(R) Karen (C) - Daniel (Robberts) (EM)

/ their kids \

Kendra 7, Liam 3, expecting (Mactire)- Andy 5, Lynn 3 mo. (Jones)- Elizabeth 10, Andy 6. (Robberts)


	6. Part IV: The End

**Think of The Fishies  
elmoruthPotterfan6**

**Part VI**

**A/N: Ok I hear your comments and here I bring you the final installment of Think of The Fishies!. I really grown attached to this story so I kept stalling with the ending because I know that it will end. I won't stop writing fan fiction tho :] yyaaaayy!**

**I will answer the most biggest question you might have at the end of this part because I don't want to give it away right now. So… HERE IT ISSS… THE FINALLLLLL EENENNNDDING! Can I get a drum roll?.... **

**(DRUM ROLL) **

**Last Minute Disclaimer: YO! If I wrote this… I would make this into a book :] THAT would be so AWSOME!... but sadly… I don't.. so this will not be a book… SORRY! **

**AND P.S.. if it sounds off and short.. it's not because I hate you, it's just that I'm trying to get this out because I've been sick today with some stomach flu… so I'm feeling dizzy right now…  
ANYYYY WAYYY ENJOYYYY!!!**

The heart monitor beeped through the room of many crying family members. The doctors predict that the poor soul won't live past the hour. When they told the family, every one was devastated. All were gathered in the hospital room, wanting to be there for the last hour.

"Remy, honey, please stay awake. Please? We still need you, darling," cooed the older man beside the patient's bedside. He held her hand as the tears swelled in his eyes.

Remy opened her eyes with great effort.

"Dexter…" she rasped, grabbing his hand back, "I love you, honey… I will always love you… But… they are calling me…I need to go…I can't hold on much….longer."

The man called Dexter gripped her hand harder, "No! I won't let you! You need to get better so we can go home! I'll even build onto the deck and make it bigger so the grandchildren can play… Come on, please pull through it... you've always have! Even when I met you, you were stubborn. Please… stay…please?"

Remy smiled and slowly rolled her head to her husband of 45 wonderful years.

"I know…I know….but I hear the most beautiful song…I see mom, still young and beautiful…Oh! I even see monkey…he looks better then I have ever seen him… without the smell of tangerines. I need to go…I have to…"

"Mom," Cole whispered next to Dexter, "I love you."

"I love you too…Get Andy and Lynn a puppy for me? I told them I would… to surprise you…but…"

"Shhh. Shhh now Remy. Save your energy," Dexter interjected.

She looked to her right side and saw her sobbing Regan being comforted by her husband, Bobby.

"Now now, Re- Re… Be strong….I'll be happy,"

Regan only nodded against Bobby's chest.

"Mom," Cole said again, "I'm going to write you a song. The best damn song anyone had ever heard. Everyone will know how great you are. Everyone will know the song."

Remy smiled at her son, the musician, "I already have two songs. That's two more than a normal woman gets."

"But you deserve them," Dexter replied, tears falling onto their entwined hands.

Remy coughed, causing everyone's face to scrunch in pain.

"Tell Chris… that I can't wait for him any longer… to say bye."

Dexter nodded.

"And love…? Sing me your song please?"

Dexter nodded again, and through his cracking voice and tears, he sang

_It was a few notes,  
and then a song  
to just to tell you,  
that we belong.  
You don't need to be told  
that I love you  
because I know,  
that you know it too_

_You sworn off musicians  
I walked a too many miles  
You said I just wouldn't listen  
I told you to stay a while.  
So please, stay with me  
I swear I won't gloat  
Just stay with me  
and listen to these few notes_

_It was just a few notes  
and then a song  
that I had beyond hope  
that you won't stay mad long  
'causes I know how you feel  
I know how you think  
It doesn't take long  
to see how hard I fell_

_You sworn off musicians  
I walked too many miles  
You said I just wouldn't listen  
I told you to stay a while.  
So please, stay with me  
I swear I won't gloat  
Just stay with me  
and listen to these few notes_

_It was just a few notes  
and then a song  
to just tell you  
that we belong  
'Cause you are my star  
my moon, my sun  
without you I can't go far  
I can't go far without my heart_

_You sworn off musicians  
I walked too many miles  
you said I just wouldn't listen  
I told you to stay a while.  
So please, stay with me  
I swear I won't gloat  
_

_Just stay with me  
and listen to these few notes_

The hospital room grew quiet and the hear machine beeped one last time. One long beep proceeded to tell that she had passed….with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Remy!" Chris cried, standing in the door way. "…Bye."

XXX

**A/N: ok first question: The song was from 'These Few Notes' fan fic of mine.  
Second question: Why did I think Remy will die first? Women live longer then men, so wouldn't Dexter kick the bucket first? Are you that hartless????  
Ok three questions… ONE! I am not heartless… TWO! And THREE! At first I didn't think Remy would die. She's strong and stubborn so, logically she would live longer. But then I thought… this was a common thought. Everyone probably thinks that Dexter will go first! So I thought…well… I like it. I'm going to type it. I thought about it, cried a bit, woke up my laptop, and wrote it, trying to fight back the dizziness … And yes… I think woman live longer then men (sorry).**

**REVIEW PLEASE?!  
DON'T MAKE ME KILL ANOTHER CHARACTER!!! I'm kidding! I won't do that to Sarah Dessen and her fans :]**


	7. From the Desk of ElmoruthPotterfan6

_**A Letter From the Desk of ElmoruthPotterfan6,**_

Dearest Readers,

I have not left the face of the Earth just yet. No, actually I have been here, just sitting on my computer not even at FanFiction.

I sob at the thought that I have been gone so long. For that I owe my greatest sympothy in the hands of my fans and readers.  
I plan to update those which I feel like they should.

In the case of _Think of the Fishes_ I don't think it will be updated. I have left it in a very sad note. And I feel like I betrayed fellow  
_This Lullaby_ fans. I felt like that would be what would have happened and I don't want to disterb this sad relm that I made of it.

I have a few more plots brewing but I will not put them up untill I feel like I am half way through them on my computer. When I do,  
look for them because I feel like I put more thought into them because I've been idle for so long.

As for _In the Late Afternoon_ well, its done. The whole story of it was based on one-shots that popped up in my head. I just don't have  
the heart to take it off and put them back on as seperate one-shots.

And for _These Few Notes_ I didn't plan to update it either, but if I do look for it, 'kay?

As for everyone else, I plan on updating them so please please please be forgiving and read them? They mean so much to me.  
Please by nice to my babies.

To Micorsoft Word! Tally-ho!

~ElmoruthPotterfan6

P.S My pug puppy, Yahtzee, says "Nom nom nom!" to all of you! :]


End file.
